Wireless devices such as cellular telephones, laptops, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are ubiquitous in today's culture of wireless communications and networking. Cellular wireless communications systems are designed to serve multiple wireless-enabled devices distributed over a large geographic area by dividing the area into regions called “cells”. At or near the center of each cell, a network-side access device (e.g., an access point) is located to serve client devices located in the cell and commonly referred to as “user equipments.” A user equipment generally establishes a call, also referred to as a “communication session,” with an access point to communicate with other entities (e.g., servers) in the network. Often the user equipments are mobile while the access points are stationary points of communication like cellular base stations. As wireless networking has moved into homes, businesses, vehicles, and other environments, local wireless access points have proliferated.